legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mafusa Gang
'' '' Mafusa Gang 'is a original group of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings ''storyline created by DestroyerSubjugator90. They are based in ''FDS Gang, a real life gang group locate in Brazil, the gang that commited a carnage in Manaus, Amazonas in 2015, killing 89 people in a night. The Mafusa Gang was an evil Japanese Yakuza faction of thugs, criminals and drug dealers that operated in Tenguu City, Japan. The group grew rapidly in both size and aggression. Controlled by Aki Honda, they were originally simple addicts and punks dealing drugs. In a short time, they were able to take control of Tenguu City's Neon District. The Mafusa Gang is the largest gang of criminals on Japan and is know worldwide for their aggression. After the World War III started, they attacked Tenguu City by Eckidina KnightWalker's orders, killing children, women and men. They killed 2 millions of people during the Tenguu War, however, one by one, they were killed by Japan Ground Self Defense (actually, Eckidina was the one who called JGSDF to destroy the Mafusa Gang; only to make her war more "fun"). After Aki Honda's death, the group was getting small, and was about to be dissolved. However, a woman called Sasha recreated the organization and continued their reigh of terror in Tenguu City, now, lead by Sasha. Other individual members like Arzonia Brothers were doing criminal atrocities as well. The Mafusa Gang was heavily comdemned by the entire SU. According to a new policy after the death of Aki and Tomoo, all of the members would be executed after they were captured. Later, Michael Langdon hired some those remnants to do his biddings. In LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc, it was revealed that Ara Astaroth as well as her cult known as Leohart's Cult (a faction loyal to Leohart the Prince of Hell and is connected to Triggers Hell on Prime Earth) were the true founders behind the foundation of Mafusa Gang. Second Generation ''See Millennium Syndicate '' Notable Members AkiTestTube.jpg|Aki Honda (founder and leader) - Deceased Tomoo.png|Tomoo (second in command) - Deceased infamous_reaper_render_by_artairrose-d8r6g90.png|Vipéra (third in command) - Deceased sasha_2467.png|Sasha (new temporary leader Millennium Syndicate) - Alive Reaper_Face.png|Crauz (new second in command in Millennium) - Alive NZ61e1f2d03d00928d17984c69229ba139.jpg|Kalus (new third in command in Millennium) - Alive Dda1536ddcf6434c51ef82a32534d771.jpg|Cain, Robert & Jacob Arzonia (Independent gangsters who don't obey Sasha) - All deceased Teresa_(Concept).jpg|Maria Arzonia (coerced) - Deceased & defected 59994561 p0.jpg|Ara Astaroth (true founder of Mafusa Gang and Millennium) - Alive ede6c2dbcc5f913ba1697f95f3ff2ad8.jpg|Evans; research of Divine Hand; killed but revived as a Demon elesisGravity_rush_15_thumb (23).jpg|Elesis Du Tirial - Katarina Couteau (new current leader) - defected Mutant Leader3.jpg|Mutant Leader - deceased 5276546_(2).png|Vira (founder and Sub-Leader of Millenium Syndicate) - Alive Gallery''' Factions.png Gangsters_by_kse332-d25qaiw.jpg largehjk.jpg Reapers_Stylin.png Reapers_sample2-1-.jpg ReaperDesign2.jpg Reaper_Rave.png Reaper_Makes_Bad_Tomato_Juice.png Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pedophiles Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:The Dreaded Category:Realistic Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Business Villains Category:Drug Dealer Category:Drug Addicts Category:Drug Lords Category:Humans Category:Arsonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Scary Characters Category:Pawns Category:Organization Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Defilers Category:Heretics Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Minion Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:New World Order Category:Religion Haters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:Monryou Category:Major Villains Category:Controversial